


we tumble through the night

by irwah



Series: gaycation [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Light Angst, Multi, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, at the end, bali mashlum, dont worry there will be more this will end happily i prom, like literally there is no plot, needy calum, this is 10k of sex im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irwah/pseuds/irwah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Calum trips over his feet as he opens the door, about to burst out into a fit of drunken giggles but his breath catches in his throat at the sight in front of him, and he doesn’t know whether to laugh or moan.</p><p>Ashton is in his bed, sure, but he’s got a six foot something, redhaired band member in his lap. And to be quite honest, it’s a pretty fucking beautiful sight."</p><p>or: calum drunkenly walks in on mashton and just...joins in</p>
            </blockquote>





	we tumble through the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> HAPPY 21ST BIRTHDAY [BETSY](http://airplenes.tumblr.com)!! sorry this is a billion months late and i've been teasing you with it for so long but i really really really hope you like it, i've included a few of your favourite things ;) thank u for always screaming with me about the gays and also for joining me in my quest to refuse to be an adult. long may it all continue xxxxxxx
> 
> massive thanks to [meg](http://mashlumtrash.tumblr.com) for being tru mashlum trash and helping me thru every single aspect of this fic, so much of this is thanks to you. and as always, thank you to the cashton squad for continuously putting up with my whining and complaining, you're all the best <3
> 
> this is a continuation of bali mashton and will be a series!! I can't believe this is finally done, it's become a monster and is actually just 10k of porn i am so so sorry. plz throw holy water/bibles at me when ur done. happy reading.
> 
> title from teenage satellites by blink (can we talk about how fkn incredible that album is holy fuck)

Calum’s eyes are closed, head tipped back as his hand nurses the last couple of sips of lukewarm bintang in his bottle. The alcohol is thrumming through his veins as he settles into the chair, feeling warm and comfortable.

2015 was a long, long year for himself and the band, he can’t really believe how much they managed to fit into 12 months. His thoughts begin to wander as far back as 2012, Christmas spent in Scotland with Ash and his family, Spring and Summer 2013 spent with the one d lads, pranks upon pranks, life still not feeling real.

He starts trying to recall _when_ exactly it all felt real, when he knew that this was it, this lifestyle, these boys, for the long haul. He smiles to himself when he remembers a conversation he’d had with Mali in their short break earlier this year, about how she always knew he’d make it, him and his stupid band in their ripped up jeans and big dreams.

He feels himself becoming nostalgic and emotional and pushes the feeling down, he’s had far too many shots to be getting into this mindset. He blames Luke and his ingenious idea to ask the most expensive vodka on the menu and charge it to Ashton’s room. Calum laughs at the wild look in Luke’s eyes as he had ordered the shots, looking around suspiciously to check that Ashton wasn’t within earshot.

The bar is emptying out, most of his friends have disappeared for a late night swim in the ocean, and the rest of the holiday makers have either hit the sack or moved from the bar to the beach. Calum watches the bar staff wipe down the tables and beginning turning the stools upside down. That’s probably his cue to leave…

Calum recognises one of the Indonesian workers, a lovely woman who’s name Calum keeps forgetting, despite its beautiful pronunciation each time she tells him with a shy smile. She catches his eye and winks as she turns towards the speaker system behind the bar, turning the volume up.

He can’t help but laugh as he hears the first few notes of Cinderblock Garden, recalls the conversation he’d had with the woman the other day about her love for All Time Low. He managed to get her a quick video message from Alex and apparently made her life.

He laughs more as the ‘oh, oh, oooooooh’ kicks in and he has a mental image of Ashton, headbanging dramatically to the non-headbang-worthy song how he always does. His best friend always seems to make him laugh, even when he’s not trying. He’s just this ball of sunshine in Calum’s life that he’s so so grateful for. God he’s starting to feel emotional again, it must be that god damn vodka.

He sticks around in the bar, humming and downing his beer until the end of the song, when he nods towards the bartender, smiles and attempts to say ‘goodnight’ in Indonesian.

Xx

Calum walks the hotel corridors like a lost puppy, eyes slightly blurred at the edges, trying to remember Ashton’s room number. Four hundred and forty….something. Eight? Six? God, maybe he should come back in the morning but he just really needs some attention right now and he knows Ash is his best victim, knows exactly what to say and how to cuddle him just right. It’s been too long since they’ve hung out and he knows he sounds like a whiney little brother but he just wants some bro time with his best friend.

He takes a stab at four hundred and forty six, trustinh his gut instinct that his best friend is inside. He hovers outside of Ashton’s door for a second, unable to hear anything so assumes he’s asleep. Perfect, Ash is even more of a sucker for Calum’s puppy dog eyes when he’s sleepy, Calum can sneak under the duvet for a quick snuggle and motivational speech before falling asleep.

His hand reaches for the door handle, hoping that Ash didn’t lock it before he fell asleep, he knows he’s always terrified of an axe murderer coming into his room in the night but he was quite tipsy earlier so he probably forgot.

Calum trips over his feet as he opens the door, about to burst out into a fit of drunken giggles but his breath catches in his throat at the sight in front of him, and he doesn’t know whether to laugh or moan.

Ashton is in his bed, sure, but he’s got a six foot something, redhaired band member in his lap. And to be quite honest, it’s a pretty fucking beautiful sight.

The pair are kissing and from the angle of Michael’s arm, Calum guesses he’s touching Ashton’s dick. And judging by the sounds coming from Ashton’s mouth, it feels pretty good.

The brown boy can’t tear his eyes away from Ashton’s large, tanned hands spread across Michael’s pale arse cheeks, kneading the skin, pulling them slightly apart as he pulls the redhead in for a tighter grind.

And Calum knows he should say something, knows it’s inappropriate and quite frankly, _fucking weird_ to be hovering in the doorway watching his best friends in this position. But his feet feel frozen to the spot, hand still on the door-handle, lips open in the gasp he’d managed to hold in.

He feels his dick beginning to stir in his shorts, feeling more and more like a weirdo as he takes his hand off the handle to shift his dick. It’s starting to feel uncomfortable but he reassures it that it’ll get some attention soon, when he goes to his room to jack off to images of his best friends getting it on searing in the back of his mind. Fuck, he should probably like, book a counselling session or something for how fucked up this is.

Michael makes a sound high in the back of his throat and Calum’s eyes are drawn back down to his arse, where Ashton’s fingers are slipping between the cheeks, rubbing gently over Michael’s hole. And seriously, this is like ridiculously hot. It must be what gay porn is supposed to look like, and Calum’s pretty bummed that he’s paid good money on sketchy websites (using Luke’s name, of course) when he could’ve just watched his bandmates. Yes, counselling is a good idea.

Michael surges forward with the touch just as Calum’s dick twitches in his pants and he shifts subconsciously to the side, hip knocking the door.

And then, everything is happening in slow-mo; his hand reaching out to catch the door and just missing, it knocking lightly against the wall, not too loud but enough to make him jump. Also enough to catch Michael’s attention, head turning to the side to locate the source of the sound.

Calum’s eyes widen as they meet Michael’s, realising he’s been caught. Of course the little shit just smirks at him, moaning louder, putting on a show. Thank god Ashton is too in the moment to notice, lips instead catching on Michael’s throat, teasing at the skin there.

The brown boy can’t move, can’t do anything but open and close his mouth like a goldfish, dumbfounded and quite frankly terrified about what happens next.

And what happens next is, of course, The Worst Thing That Has Ever Happened In The History Of The World. Because, of course, in year three, when Calum became best friends with Michael, he didn’t predict this outcome. He didn’t think that his best friend of twelve years and all round annoying piece of shit, would actually be out to ruin his life. But, of course he is.

The redheads gets that twinkle in his eye as his hands lace through Ashton’s curls, stage whispering into the older boy’s hair.

“Ash,” and fuck, if Calum wasn’t turned on by the sight, Michael’s voice alone would be enough to have him popping a boner. It’s gravelly and rough, unlike anything he’s ever heard before, and Calum has seen Michael in various compromising positions.

The older boy grunts into Michael’s neck, sucking harder on the skin there.

“I think we’ve got an audience.”

Ashton pulls away, squinting at Michael, thoroughly confused until he looks up and his eyes lock on Calum.

“Jesus!” He half shouts, deafening the boy in his lap at the same time as pushing him off of him, leaping to his feet to like, jump out the window or something.

“Cal, what the _fuck?_ ”

He’s in full on panic mode as he begins to pace, eyes refusing to meet Calum’s again as he tries to think of a way for the ground to swallow him whole. He looks up to Michael for guidance but the redhead is just stretched across the bed, a hint of a smile on his lips. It’s as if Calum walked in on them cooking dinner and not half naked about to fuck.

“Please, say something…” Ashton dares a glance at Calum and nearly has a heart failure when Calum’s eyes are trained on the bulge in his boxers.

“Oh my _god,_ Cal, don’t look at it!!” He spins round, glaring angrily at his boner for not having calmed down yet.

“I don’t…I…umm,” Cal mutters, eyes instead focussed on a gecko on the wall, witnessing this hot mess first hand.

Ashton throws Michael’s jeans at him from across the room. “And why are you so fucking calm?! He just fucking walked in on us about to fuck and all you can do is sit there smirking?!”

The redhead sighs at Ashton, hand running slowly down his stomach. “Because.” He states, a smirk on his face that Ashton wants to hit right off. Normally he’d want to kiss it, but no, not right now when his _boyfriend_ should be supporting him instead of laughing at his distress.

“Because what?!”

“Because Cal loves it.”

The boy in question makes a quiet squeak, cheeks turning magenta as his eyes lock on the floor.

“Look at him, dick twitching in his pants at us talking about him. He _likes_ it, Ash, he _likes_ us talking about him.”

Ashton steps towards Michael, eyebrows high on his forehead, voicing coming out several octaves higher than usual. “Well stop fucking talking then!”

Michael _finally_ senses Ashton’s distress and decides to comfort him, shuffling to the edge of the bed and pulling his boyfriend between his legs, making sure the older boy can feel the boner against his hip.

“Babe, it’s okay. This doesn’t like, change anything…Right, Cal?”

The brown boy looks up, breath catching in his throat again as he sees the two boys once again entwined, Michael’s hands stroking lower and lower down Ashton’s tanned stomach.

Calum makes himself take a deep breath before he speaks.

“I’m really really fucking sorry. Really, I am. This is no better for me than it is you guys just, _god_ , I just like, well I’m pretty drunk. And Cinderblock Garden came on and it reminded me that I’ve hardly seen Ash at all this holiday, like I miss our bro time.”

Ashton’s face softens, heart going out to his best friend, even in this awkward situation involving far too many boners.

“And then like,” Ashton realises how drunk Calum is when he continues, never normally one to share his feelings so openly, generally a fan of short and concise sentences. “I started thinking about home and the band and the new album, and then tour and being homesick and I just really wanted to see you…”

Calum makes eye contact with Ashton for the first time. “I’ve missed you, what you two have is great and I’m pleased you’ve finally sorted your shit out but I miss you, both.”

He mumbles the last few words, suddenly feeling more sober at the honest confession, gulping loudly.

Ashton hesitates but Michael pushes him forward towards the brown boy and Ashton pulls him in for a gentle hug, careful to avoid brushing crotches.

“Dude, it’s okay.” Calum leans his head onto Ashton’s shoulder, milking it for all it’s worth. “We’ll hang tomorrow, right?”

Calum nods, lips accidentally brushing against the bare nape of Ashton’s neck, causing goosebumps to break out and a shiver to run down his spine.

The older boy breathes in heavily, hands tightening slightly around Calum’s waist.

“ _Or_ …” A voice from behind Ashton breaks the tense silence. His _boyfriend_ stands up from the bed and Ashton is about to step away from Calum and apologise profusely when Michael circles the pair and stands behind Calum, arms wrapping around Ashton’s biceps as he pulls them all tight together.

And wow, yeah. That is Calum’s boner that Ashton can feel against his, and judging by the sound punched out of the brown boy between them, Michael’s dick is very much against Calum’s arse. Ashton’s hands are caught between Calum’s back and Michael’s stomach, he can feel the ripple of Michael’s stomach muscles as the redhead grinds against the boy between them.

His teeth graze against the skin beneath Calum’s ear as he whispers “We could hang out now…”

“Like,” Calum gulps, voice coming out as more of a squeak than he intended, “Together?”

The brown boy is still too close to Ashton and can feel him tense up when the younger boy’s hot breath hits his jaw.

“I mean,” Michael’s got his seductive voice out and Ashton knows he’s a goner. The redhead’s hands venture down Ashton’s body, pushing tighter into the boy between them as he curls his fingers into his hips. “You’re into this, I’m into this, Ash is one hundred percent into this judging by the vein in his neck...”

Ashton huffs out an indignant breath but his eyes accidentally flick down to Calum’s mouth, just inches from his, lips red from his nervous biting.

The room is silent for a moment, nothing but the sound of laboured breathing and the crickets audible. Of course, Michael breaks the silence.

“Honestly Ash, if you don’t fucking kiss him right now, I fucking will.”

And Michael’s blunt words are the last things Ashton hears before he’s kissing his best friend. The second member of the band that he’s kissed, his bro, his gym buddy, his boyfriend’s best friend. And it’s weird, but it’s also kind of fucking amazing and Ashton can’t get enough, hands sneaking up Calum’s back to his hair, tugging him further into him, swallowing the sounds that threaten to fall from the younger boy.

He only stops when he registers a presence to his right, a high moan building in the back of Calum’s throat. Ashton pulls away slightly to find his boyfriend biting at Calum’s throat, hand cupping himself through his boxers.

“Fuck,” Ashton mutters, more to himself than the boys in front of him. He gestures to Michael’s hand in his pants. “Babe, are you…”

Michael pulls away from Calum’s throat, eyeing his boyfriend, stare dead serious when he speaks.

“You try watching _that_ and not touching yourself. Seriously, it’s like a fucking live porn show in here. People would _pay_ for that.”

Ashton blushes and locks eyes with Calum again, stroking his hand along his jaw soothingly.

“Yeah, kinda wanna kiss him again, he tastes so good, Mike.”

Ashton feel’s Calum melt under the praise, legs going weak as Michael leans forward and kisses Ashton, arm wrapping around the brown boy to keep him close.

“ _God,_ yeah, can taste him on your lips, Ash. Can’t wait to taste the rest of him. **”**

Ashton follows the redhead’s lead, for once knowing that Michael is the expert in this field. His hands slip back down to Calum’s waist, gripping the skin tightly there.

“Guys,” Calum splutters, hand bunching in Michael’s shirt, leaning his head against Ashton’s shoulder as he slips a hand inside his own boxers.

“Want us to keep talking, Cal?” Michael says, smirking down at the boy who suddenly seems shorter than him, let’s himself shrink with the weight of both boys looking at him. Feels his skin flush at the surplus of attention he’s being given.

“Want me to tell Ash about that time you heard him getting off in the shower and nearly came in your pants? About how you were jumpy all day when he touched you? How you’ve always wanted to suck him off but never had the balls to ask?”

“How,” Calum chokes out a moan as Ashton’s hand skirts down to join his own hand on Calum’s dick, pushing his boxers further down so they rest just below his balls, giving them a slight pressure that has his dick twitching in their hands. “How did you know?”

Michael smirks “I remember things, Cal. Can still remember how loud you are during sex but how you get so silent when you actually come. How the head of your dick becomes the exact same colour of your lips when you’re desperate for release. And I especially remember how desperate you were for my touch, you were near _begging…_ ”

He’s interrupted by a high moan in the back of Calum’s throat, which is in turn interrupted by Ashton’s harsh voice.

“Wait, what?” He splutters pulling away from the heat of the two boys and ignoring Calum’s whimper at the loss.

“You guys have had sex?” He regrets the whiney lilt to his voice the minute he’s said it but he can’t stop, can’t believe this is the first he’s heard of this, his two best friends, his _boyfriend_ and his best friend.

Michael reaches for his hand but Ashton yanks it away. “ _No_ , Mikey, what the fuck? How could you not tell me this?”

“Wait, Ash,” Calum speaks up, sensing the tenseness of the situation. “It wasn’t like that, it was ages ago-” He’s interrupted by Ashton’s loud voice

“So you guys were getting each other off and not telling me? Telling us? The _platonic_ band? Fuck, I actually can’t believe this.”

“Babe,” Michael starts and Calum sees Ashton’s eyes soften at the tone of his voice, realises he maybe underestimated the deepness of this thing the two have going on, at how jealous Ashton is yet how soft he turns the minute Michael speaks to him.

“I promise you, it was once. When we were fourteen and both nervous about the first time with someone else, both horny and young and stupid. It wasn’t like us, you and I, we were _kids…_ ”

Ashton lets Michael pull him into his side, one hand nestling into his curls whilst the other pets his sharp hipbone tenderly.

The older boy pouts, all anger gone from his voice when he mutters “Can’t believe I wasn’t the first band member to make you come…”

Michael laughs, kissing his cheek, “It’s okay, we can make up for that…”

“Are you guys like…done with this gay shit or?” Calum’s voice shocks Ashton out of the moment, reminding him that they’re all probably about to have sex and Calum’s dick is still out. And still pretty hard, Ashton muses, wondering if it’s weird to congratulate your bro on keeping his boner during a convo.

Instead, Ashton reaches out his hand and Calum grasps it, crowding back into Ashton’s space, humming when the older boy’s hand refinds its place on his dick. Calum is mouthing against Ashton’s throat as Michael’s hands skim down the brown boy’s back, reaching the bottom of his t-shirt before pushing it up, revelling in the way goosebumps form in the places his fingers have just grazed.

“Actually, Ash,” Michael begins and the smirk is back, voice oozing sex as his fingers continue trailing up and down Calum’s bare back, pushing his shirt up slightly higher each time. “You were the first band member to make Cal come…”

Calum’s hips buck voluntarily into Ashton’s fist as the older boy huffs out a confused laugh. “Excuse me?”

“Are you gonna tell him Cal?” Michael’s fingers tease along the waistband of Calum’s boxers, threatening to feel the soft firm skin of his arse beneath. “Or shall I?”

The brown boy whimpers again, pushing back against Michael’s hands, trying to connect with his crotch. Ashton’s hand stops on his dick, an eyebrow raised as he pulls Calum’s face away from his neck to connect their eyes.

“Answer him, Calum.” And it’s so close to a demand, so close to just what Calum needs he feels his legs give way beneath him, thankful that Michael’s strong arm winds around his stomach to support him.

“I, umm,” As he begins to talk, Ashton’s hand begins to move around his dick again, squeezing slightly harder on every upstroke. Calum has no idea how either of them are expecting him to speak when they’re torturing him like this.

“In the first, _fuck_ ,” Calum feels Michael’s hands _finally_ slip into his boxers, grasping his cheeks and pulling them roughly apart. “First few weeks of knowing you, I umm, _god_ Michael can you jus-”

He cuts himself off on a moan when he feels Ashton’s free hand join Michael’s on his arse, big enough to engulf the cheek and Michael’s hand.

“Calum,” Ashton warns, unware he’s fallen straight into the dominant role he occupied in almost all of Calum’s teenage fantasies. “Tell me.”

“Not long after I first met you I kinda, sorta, umm, hadawetdreamaboutyou” he mumbles the last part at lightning speed, hoping Ashton will brush over it and get him off already, but no such luck.

“Oh,” comes his response, at a lack of words for the first time in a while.

“That’s right,” Michael speaks up, looking Calum straight in the eye when he says “He dreamt about you drumming, about your muscles shifting as you play, imagine it was him you were pounding, making him feel so good he cried.”

“Fuck, Cal, that’s so…” Ashton’s breathing speeds up at Michael’s words, matches Calum’s uneven pants as he crashes their lips together, hand speeding up on Calum’s dick involuntarily.

The brown boy pulls away to pant against Ashton’s mouth “I’m gonna co-” and suddenly he’s left cold, both boys leaving his space, stepping back to watch him whine in agony.

“What the…”

“You’re not coming before anyone’s touched my dick…” Michael points out, turning to face Ashton. “If we’re gonna do this, we’re gonna do it properly, right? Right, Ash?”

Ashton knows Michael well enough to notice the slight waver in his voice towards the end of the sentence, knows that beneath all the bravado and the outright filthy thing he’s suggesting, he’s probably a little nervous. The older boy strokes Michael’s jaw softly before pulling him in for a gentle kiss.

It’s different to all of the other kisses Calum has witnessed so far and it kind of knocks the breath out of him, as if it’s his jaw that Ashton is cupping, his hair that Michael is stroking. For the first time, he feels slightly out of place.

He nearly laughs when he realises what the scene would look like to anyone who entered the room right now; him with his dick out but still fully clothed, the two boys in front of him involved in a heated kiss. He actually does huff out a laugh when he realises that’s exactly what the scene is.

“So am I just gonna like, watch? ‘Cause that’s totally fine…” Calum tries to hide the whine from his voice but can tell from Michael’s smirk that he hasn’t done very well.

“Of course not, cm’ere.”

Ashton mumbles. “Actually, we should probably move to the bed, for practicalities sake…”

“That’s right, baby, talk dirty to me.” Michael deadpans, squeaking when Ashton slaps his thigh in retaliation.

“Shutup, Mike. And Cal, lock the door will you? Seeing as Michael failed at doing that last time…”

The redhead tackles him and the two fall onto the bed gracelessly, limbs flying around in the way you’d expect when two six foot something man-children are play fighting.

Calum, always a smart one, has locked the door and is now emptying his pockets onto the dresser whilst taking his clothes off fully. Michael takes the opportunity to check in with his recently gay boyfriend.

“You okay?” He mutters from above Ashton, eyes boring down into hazel beneath him. It’s unusual for it to be this way round, for Michael to be worried about Ashton instead of vice versa. But he knows how Ashton gets when he’s nervous, covers it up with bravado and sarcasm.

“Mhm,” is the response, Ashton pulling Michael down to kiss him sweetly. “Really want this.”

“Yeah?” Michael smirks, whispering so just Ashton can hear him. “You wanna fuck Calum?”

The man beneath him stills and Michael begins to panic, worried that Ashton’s about to run for the hills.

“Actually,” he whispers, bring a hand up to brush Michael’s hair out of his eyes. “I like that that’s just a thing you and I do. I know I’m not well informed in the world of gay sex yet…but I was thinking Cal could be involved in, like, other ways?”

His voice goes up at the end of his sentence and he’s talking about the threesome with such determination, that serious look in his eyes, Michael can’t help but laugh fondly at him, before kissing the pout off of Ashton’s lips.

“Okay.” He kisses him again. “Cal? Come here. Ashton’s made us a military plan for this little ménage a tres and it starts at twenty-three hundred hours prompt.”

Calum laughs, tentatively crawling onto the bed, suddenly aware that he’s _still_ the only one with his dick out.

“It’s ‘ménage a trois’. ‘Tres’ is Spanish.”

“Right, listen, you little shit, it’s gonna be a ménage a deux if you don’t shut it. Do you want your cock sucked or not?” And that shuts the brown boy up. Michael manoeuvres him bossily until he’s lying on his back, side by side with Ashton, fireworks exploding when their arms brush.

Michael smiles down at the two boys beneath him, wanting to snap a mental picture of this moment, his first official all gay threesome, with his boyfriend and his best friend. God, Jack would love to hear about this.

He looks up to meet Ashton’s eyes, assure himself this is okay but the older boy is a little preoccupied, can’t take his eyes off of Calum’s dick which is hard and curled slightly against his stomach.

Ashton is once again wondering what the protocol is on congratulating your best bro on how pretty his dick is when he’s interrupted by Michael’s teasing tone.

“Ash, am I blowing you through your boxers or…”

He blushes when he knows he’s been caught staring, loves the twinkle in Michael’s eye suggesting that he won’t tell on him, for now. The eldest boy wriggles out of his boxers, accidentally knocking Calum’s leg with his foot as Michael peels them off his ankles.

Calum whimpers at the contact and Ashton is so fucking gone for his best friend he can’t believe it, feels deliciously forbidden that this is happening, that he’s allowed to have this with his best friend whilst his boyfriend is with them. Said boyfriend is currently sat on his haunches between Ashton’s legs, touching himself lazily, trademark smirk on his face.

So Ashton, being the oldest and most responsible member of the band, takes it into his own hands to, well, take it into his own hands. He rolls partially onto his side and places his hand on Calum’s stomach, grounding the brown boy in ways he didn’t know he needed grounding.

His hand strokes up and down the soft, taut skin, pressing in occasionally and revelling in the way his stomach muscles tense, all the 6am wake up calls by Ashton to take him to the gym paying off.

He allows his hand to wander lower, grazing Calum’s cock but Ashton is surprised to find Michael’s hand there already, the redhead eager to get started, leaning down to kitten lick at the head, avoiding Ashton’s clumsy fingers.

“Fuck,” and the sound drawn out of Calum makes Ashton shiver and before he knows it he’s commanding Michael to do it again, unsure of where this incredibly assertive side of him is coming from.

Both boys seem to like it though, Michael mumbling a ‘yes daddy’ before licking over Calum again, moaning at the taste of precome. The brown boy isn’t doing much better, head thrown back on the pillow, eyes screwed shut.

Ashton stretches up and begins mouthing along his collarbones, glimpsing down to watch Michael’s next move. Of course the little shit is taking his time, teasing and riling Calum up. Ashton threads his fingers through Michael’s hair and pushes down gently.

He swallows Calum’s moans, as Michael swallows his dick, Ashton chasing Calum’s tongue with his own as the slick sounds of them kissing and Michael choking slightly fill the room. And much too soon, Ashton is pulling Michael’s head back, stroking his hair softly as he plants gentle kisses on Calum’s chin, his nose, the corner of his mouth.

“You sure like telling me what to do, don’t you, _Daddy._ ” Michael smirks, batting his eyelashes at Ashton, knowing exactly how to wind him up.

“Fuck, is this like, an actual thing?” Calum mutters, back arching again as Michael tongue delves into his slit, lapping up and moaning at the taste of Calum on his tongue.

“Only when Michael’s naughty and I have to punis-” Ashton starts laughing on the look on Calum’s face, eyes wide in shock.

“Cal, your face! Oh my god I’m kidding. For the last time I don’t have a fucking daddy kink.” He kisses Calum’s chest, trailing towards his nipple when the brown boy whimpers out.

“Would be kinda hot if you did…”

Ashton’s eyebrows draw into a frown as he pulls back to look at Calum seriously, it’s beginning to dawn on him how Calum is without a doubt the kinkiest member of their band. And their band contains Michael, therefore that really is saying something.

Michael huffs from further down the bed and Ashton turns to him, eyes questioning.

“Can you stop having a fucking mother’s meeting and like, help? I’m the only one doing all the work here and I’m pretty sure that’s not how a threesome is meant to go down,” he gestures between his legs to his rock hard cock “And no-one’s even touching me!”

Ashton smiles at Michael’s pout, leaning and kissing Calum softly on the lips before shifting his hands to his side, pressing them into the bed as he whispers “Leave these here.”

He then crawls down to the end of the bed, settling himself on his knees behind Michael, kissing just below his ear before slowly wrapping a firm hand around his cock.

“Now, babe, how exactly is a threesome _meant_ to go down?”

Michael knows it’s a rhetorical question, can tell from Ashton’s teasing tone, but he opens his mouth to respond anyway because nothing is hotter than a slightly pissed off Ashton.

But the older boy senses his plan and squeezes his dick harder, literally squeezing the breath out of his sentence.

“Like, this?” Ashton questions, pushing Michael’s head back down to Calum’s dick, nodding approval when he opens his mouth obligingly.

“And…this?” He whispers as he settles along the left hand side of Calum’s body, teeth nipping at the brown boy’s hipbone as Michael begins a fast pace bobbing up and down the cock in his mouth.

“How about this?” He pushes Michael’s shoulder down slightly, shifting the angle of the redhead’s body so his arse is slightly in the air, head lower than his shoulders. Ashton’s hand wanders down Michael’s back until it’s resting on his arse, just above where his crack starts.

Calum starts making desperate sounds, as Michael hums around him, Ashton’s hand wandering slightly lower, just teasing his rim. The eldest boy soothes Calum’s hip bone with his spare hand, knowing how good Michael is at this. He knows exactly what to do, never once faltering his rhythm. The brown boy’s eyes are screwed shut, fingers digging into the sheets where Ashton left them, small whimpers falling from his open lips.

Ashton can’t believe how beautiful he looks, can’t take his eyes off of his face and the flush spreading down his chest. Calum’s eyes slowly open and meet Ashton’s. The older boy feels caught, hopes Calum is too fucked out to notice the complete fondness in his eyes, how gone he is for his best friend.

To distract from the situation, and also cause he really wants to see Calum come, like, _needs_ it, he leans forward and licks a stripe up Michael’s neck before whispering in his ear.

“Babe, why don’t you show Cal how good you are at that thing…”

The redhead’s pierced eyebrow quirks and Ashton can feel him taking a deep breath before he pushes forward, further onto Calum until his dick hits the back of his throat. Michael makes a small sound but Ashton’s fingers continue their gentle movement around his arse, resting over his balls for a second before going back to his hole. He whispers soft praise that Calum can’t hear but is thankful for, Michael’s throat relaxing more at Ashton’s words.

Michael mouth stretches further, feeling Calum’s dick slip into his throat and he thanks god that the boy is not as thick as Ashton. The redhead’s eyes flutter shut, breathing strongly through his nose as he holds Calum there, revelling in the sounds coming from the top of the bed.

He fucking loves giving head, more than most sex things really, nothing is sexier than hearing the sounds he draws out from people, just from his mouth. The praise he gets from deep-throating helps, too.

He can feel Ashton beside him, hot breath hitting his skin as he whispers encouragement, telling Michael how well he’s doing. And honestly? Michael’s in his element, a beautiful boy above him, writhing beneath his hands and one to his right, witnessing it all from so close.

Michael is quite happy to remain like this until Calum comes, wants to swallow him and then feed Ashton the taste of Calum on his tongue. However his eyes fly open when he feels a finger against his neck, tracing the outline of Calum’s dick through his skin and he begins to choke, pulling off and heaving in shallow breaths.

“Ashton! What the fuck?!” he splutters, petting Calum’s thigh as an apology. “You can’t just fucking touch Calum’s dick whilst it’s in my mouth and not expect me to come immediately oh my _god!_ ”

His screeches make Ashton supress a giggle, biting his lip but pretending to look chastised.

“Sorry…it just looked too hot.”

Michael’s frown turns into a smirk. “Yeah? You like watching me take Calum’s cock?”

The boy in question whines above them, leg twitching and knocking both Michael’s knee and Ashton’s thigh.

“Shush, Calum.” Ashton instinctively says and is surprised to feel his own dick twitch in response. Of course, Michael notices but lets it slide, more focused on the task at hand, well, mouth.

“Ash, you like watching, don’t you?”

And Michael’s voice is so soothing, so rich and sensual, Ashton’s pretty sure he’d plead guilty to mass murder if the boy asked him.

“Yeah, I do.”

His hands thread through Michael’s hair as he opens his mouth to say more. Michael’s learnt to be quiet at these times, waiting for some undoubtedly hot confession from his boyfriend.

“Kinda want you to teach me to do that sometime, too.”

Ashton’s voice is quiet and shy and it wipes the smirk of Michael’s face, leaning in to kiss the older boy enthusiastically.

“Wanna teach you too, maybe this one will help.” Michael flicks Calum sharply on the hipbone and his hips buck up, desperate to be touched.

Michael stops his teasing and leans back down, wrapping his lips around Calum’s tip as he beckons for Ashton to join him, spreading Calum’s legs further apart.

“Ash, can you, like…” Calum whimpers, bucking up into Michael’s mouth until Ashton firmly pushes him back down. “I need you to, to-”

Ashton frowns, confused and apparently entirely out of his depth when Calum’s hand grasps his and pushes it between his legs, beneath Michael’s chin.

“Please, Ash, I need you to.”

Ashton shushes him soothingly, “Okay, pup, it’s okay, I got you.”

He draws his fingers back and runs them up and down Calum’s dick, chasing Michael’s mouth and getting them slick with saliva and precome. He reaches back down and strokes softly over Calum’s hole, dipping just the tip of it in. Ashton shifts onto his side as he angles his arm better before pushing one finger in, involuntarily grinding his dick against Michael’s side at the feeling of Calum’s warmth around his finger.

Ashton pushes the finger in slowly, feeling Calum tense and then relax as Michael does something with his tongue. He sees the brown boy’s hands reaching towards Michael, wanting to hold his head as he fucks his hips up but Ashton stops him with a stern look, nearly moaning when Calum obeys his wordless order immediately. Shit, he really needs to do some googling in the morning into these new kinks he’s discovering.

Calum’s breathing is speeding up and Ashton can tell he’s getting close, pushes to the back of his mind how weird it is that he’s memorising all the little things about his best friend’s pre-climax body. He wriggles his finger deeper and lets another rest against Calum’s hole, threatening to push in.

“C’mon, Cal,” He says, and wow, since when is his voice that turned on when no-one has even touched him yet. He pushes the second finger in as he speaks.

“Come, Cal, come for us.” And that’s all it takes for the brown boy to reach his high, whole body shaking as the ecstasy hits him, hand flying up to grab Ashton’s shoulder, nails biting the skin.

Calum’s moans are loud, loud enough that Ashton is grateful for the loud music in the bar downstairs where their friends probably are. Michael continues licking and sucking Calum through it, mouth relentless.

Ashton watches on in awe, never had the chance to witness Michael’s mouth work from this close. Calum’s whines slowly quieten as he breathes deeply and Ashton is about to say something stupid about how good they both look when Michael crashes into him.

Before Ashton knows what is happening, Michael’s mouth is on his, tongue pushing dirtily into his mouth, feeding him Calum’s come. Ashton moans into the kiss, can’t believe he’s tasting Calum on Michael’s tongue. He can tell how much the redhead is into this by his eager movements, pushing Ashton down just beside Calum to straddle him.

Ashton feels the brown boy beside him curl against his side, damp skin sticking to Ashton’s as he lays his head on his shoulder, watching the kiss intently.

Michael’s breath hitches against Ashton’s mouth as he feels Calum shift next to them, leaning up higher attempting to join the kiss too. Michael’s hands thread through Ashton’s hair to still him, turning his head slightly so his lips touch Calum’s.

“Looks like our pup wants to taste himself, too.” Michael smirks against them, leaning forward and pressing his lips against theirs. It’s messy and to be honest, Michael is kissing Ashton’s chin more than he’s kissing his lips but the short whines coming out of his boyfriend beneath him make it worth it. Their tongues fumble against each other and it feels so weird, trying to kiss two people at the same time, Ashton could giggle, if it wasn’t so ridiculously hot. Calum’s panting next to him and Ashton can’t help but grab his firm waist and pull him forward, thighs interweaving until he’s half on top of him.

This shift in position pushes Michael away slightly but he takes advantage of the situation, leaving the mess of tongues and lips to aims his mouth downwards, slowly licking and teasing along Ashton’s neck, onto his defined pecs.

He allows his teeth to scrape against the skin, loving the way Ashton’s muscles tense up at each touch. It’s kind of ridiculous how obsessed Michael is with Ashton’s stomach. It’s like, always been a thing, how Ashton’s muscles have always been more defined that the rest of them. Even when he was fifteen and awkward and attempting to rock straight hair, he was still hard and toned where the others were soft.

Nowadays, Calum is catching up to him and really, it’s all kind of too much for Michael. Since when were his bandmates all manly and like, men?

His fingers dig into Ashton’s taut skin, nails scratching and he can feel the older boy tensing beneath him, more sees than hears him gasp into Calum’s mouth.

“Are you gonna suck me off or what?”

Michael is surprised to hear Ashton’s voice, in the past few weeks of their sexual adventures he’s normally the quiet one, letting Michael do the talking and suggesting, but tonight he’s become more vocal. Maybe he’s finally taking into account what Michael said the other night, about taking control, or maybe it’s because Calum’s there and the whimper that falls from the brown boy’s mouth each time Ashton makes a command.

Michael’s a fine one to talk though, the controlling tone of Ashton’s voice has his stomach tightening, wanting nothing more than to please his boyfriend. He kisses the tip of Ashton’s dick, letting his tongue lap slightly at the slit and he has to hold back a smirk at the delicious sigh Ashton lets out. Michael shuffles to get more comfortable, shoulders between Ashton’s legs but before he’s settled there’s a hand on his thigh, pulling him harshly back so his feet are facing Ashton’s head.

“Wanna taste you, babe.”

And sure, Michael can do that, knows he can get his mouth on Ashton’s cock soon enough but his own dick is throbbing and he’s getting kind of desperate for some kind of release. He goes to move again but Ashton’s hand tightens on his thigh.

“Did I say you could stop sucking me?”

And right, fuck. Michael is one hundred percent down for this. A standard 69 with his boyfriend, in front of his best friend. He brings his knees back to Ashton’s sides, leaning back so his dick is in line with Ashton’s mouth but his boyfriend just tuts, shaking his head.

“Didn’t say I wanted to taste your cock, Mike.”

Ashton doesn’t give Michael time to respond before he pulls him roughly down so his cheeks are hovering just about Ashton’s face. The older boy kisses his left cheek softly, letting his tongue linger before biting down.

The redhead whimpers, breathy and beautiful as he pushes back further onto Ashton’s face. Ashton’s only done this a couple of times before, but the response from Michael is the hottest thing he’s ever experienced and honestly? Ashton fucking loves it.

He spreads Michael’s cheeks apart with his big hands, loving the contrast of tanned on pale. He feels Calum shift next to him and then a third hand is joining his, Calum’s brown hand overlapping Ashton’s, fingers nearly interlinking as they pull Michael’s cheeks further apart.

The redhead keens when he realises he’s got both boy’s hands on him, hands digging into the white sheets at the feeling of Ashton’s thumb stroking over his hole. The oldest boy bucks his hips up involuntarily as he watches Michael’s hole flutter underneath his touch. Michael legs are shaking with how much he wants it, how much he _needs_ Ashton to touch him there, feel him inside.

The older boy isn’t doing much better, nearly comes on the spot when he feels something drip onto his dick. He moans loudly against Michael’s arse when he realises it’s the redhead’s spit, that the boy on top of him is literally dribbling onto his dick.

“Mikey…” he gasps, and the desperation in his voice is enough to make Michael lean down, wrapping his lips around Ashton’s dick as he arches his back further, pushing his arse into Ashton’s hands.

As if in retaliation, Ashton moves his thumb and licks with determination over Michael’s hole, pulling back to blow gently on it and biting down hard on Michael’s right cheek when his hole flutters so beautifully at the cool air. It’s literally enticing, watching his boyfriend’s body respond to his touch and Ashton can’t get enough. He loves making Michael feel good, but he loves even more the fact that he knows that Michael’s chest is flushed, the pink of his cheeks stretching down his neck to the top of his pecs.

Calum would feel left out, he’s the only one not being touched but he’s so close to Ashton’s face, he can see every muscle move as he smiles and moans against Michael. Calum’s not sure he’s ever seen such a beautiful sight. It’s really fucking weird, being so close to your best friend when they’re so close to an orgasm. But this band has never done things conventionally – they played their first gig before Ashton was even officially in the band so fuck society and its ‘moral compass’ for like, maintaining a healthy platonic relationship with your friends.

The veins in Ashton’s neck are sticking out slightly as he concentrates and his skin is sticky with sweat, his eyebrows are furrowed slightly as he focuses on making Michael feel good. Calum can’t help but realise Ashton’s entire facial expression is reminiscent of that when he plays drums and _great_ , Calum’s probably now gonna be popping a boner every time they play on stage.

He reaches forward and brushes Ashton’s hair out of his eyes, startling the older boy, who pulls back and eyes Calum with such lust the younger boy can feel it in his bones. He kisses Ashton softly until he hears an indignant huff from the other end of the bed.

“Hey, no kissing without me!”

Calum and Ashton both smile into the kiss, the older boy placing one more quick peck on Calum’s lips before whispering against him “Can you grab the lube?”

Michael is bored of not being paid attention to, once again he’s the one doing all the work and he’s not very happy about it. With determination, he leans forward and encompasses Ashton’s dick in his mouth once again, not stopping at the head but pushing down down down until the tip hits the back of his throat and Ashton is squeezing his thighs, hard.

“ _Fuck_ , Mikey.”

Michael just stays there, choking himself on Ashton’s cock and revelling in the noises coming from his own throat. He bathes in the fact he’s got Ashton’s full attention now, swaying his hips slightly to remind his boyfriend it takes two to tango.

Ashton returns to alternating between stroking Michael’s hole with his fingers and tongue, the tip of the wet muscle threatening to push in on every other stroke. The bed dips next to him and Calum hands him the lube, dick purposely bumping against Michael’s knee and Ashton’s hip, leaving behind a trail of precome in its wake. Michael reacts first, somehow multitasking enough to balance on one hand and blindly reach behind him with the other for Calum’s dick.

It takes a few minutes of fumbling and guidance from the brown boy but eventually Michael begins to jerk Calum off just as a lubed up finger strokes over his hole. They work surprisingly well together as a team like this, falling into a natural rhythm that has all three of them panting within minutes. By the time Ashton is three fingers deep, Michael is making breathy little ‘ah’ sounds and Calum has to put his hand on Michael’s wrist, asking him to stop.

“Sorry but this is like, far too fucking hot. Didn’t wanna come too soon _again…_ ”

He mumbles the second half of the sentence and Ashton places his spare hand on Calum’s thigh deliberately. A gentle ‘it’s okay’ gesture that is so _Ashton_ it makes Calum’s heart hurt a little. Even during the most sexual situations, Ashton’s number one concern is everyone’s wellbeing and apparently that’s another one of Calum’s kinks because the thought alone has got his dick twitching.

Further down the bed, Michael does something that must be amazing considering the loud expletive that falls from Ashton’s mouth. Fuck, Calum chokes back a moan and, wow, is that really another kink he’s discovering about himself? Ashton swearing?

Maybe it’s just Ashton himself that Calum has a kink for. He pushes the thought away the minute it enters his head. Another time, another sexuality crisis.

“M’ready.” Michael mumbles against the head of Ashton’s cock, arse actually rotating in Ashton’s hands. The older boy ignores him and continues pressing into him harder, faster, the crude sound of his fingers slick with lube filling the room.

“Ash, stop, I’m gonna come if you don’t.”

And that stops him.

“Nuh-uh. The only way you’re coming is on my cock.”

Michael scrambles, desperate to kiss the dirty words off of Ashton’s lips. His eagerness results in a kick in the shin to Calum and a near black eye for Ashton.

“Hey, babe, calm.”

Ashton’s soothing voice calms Michael down in that way it always does, whether he’s overexcited for sex or hyperventilating due to a bout of anxiety, he’s always there, helping, calming, being the softness in Michael’s life that he’s always needed. As he settles in his boyfriend’s lap, the redhead can’t help but lean forward and catch Ashton’s lips in searing kiss. He tries to make it say all the feelings he’s currently experiencing, and if the kiss Ashton returns is anything to go by, it works.

They’re cut off by Ashton grunting and bucking his hips up, Michael turns his head to see Calum’s hand wrapped around Ashton’s dick, guiding it to Michael’s arse. This is actually truly happening, Michael is actually having a threesome with his two best friends and it’s so hot he’s probably going to come in approximately 30 seconds.

“Ash, please, _please.”_

And Michael knows what a sucker Ashton is for him begging, knows that Ashton would do pretty much anything for Michael anyway, let alone when he’s literally near tears pleading for his cock.

Ashton’s hands slide down Michael’s back, feeling the sticky skin as he reaches Michael’s arse once again, squeezing _hard_ before pulling his cheeks apart, nodding with his head to encourage Calum. When he feels the head of his dick catch on Michael’s hole he shudders. As Ashton slowly pushes upwards, he notices that the brown boy has leaned down lower, his eyes fixed on the place that Michael and Ashton are joined. Michael notices too and collapses into Ashton’s chest as the older boy bottoms out.

“‘m not gonna last long.” Michael mumbles quietly against Ashton’s collarbone. It’s a secret just for Ashton to know, despite Calum’s presence. But the older boy gets it, how it’s so much more than just sex for Michael, for him too.

“Don’t worry, babe, me either.”

Michael starts to move his hips, grinding down harder and faster until both boys are a panting mess. Each time he shifts downwards, he clenches around Ashton. Michael is so warm and tight around Ashton, the older boy is pretty sure he’s in heaven. He’s never ever gonna get enough of feeling Michael like this, of having so much of him all at once. A bubble of fondness builds in his chest until he can’t take it anymore, surging forward and kissing Michael with all he can.

Ashton can feel Calum to his right, hard dick pressed against the older boy’s hip as he pushes forward, one hand gripping the pillow beneath Ashton’s head and the other settled on the thigh just behind Michael’s arse. Ashton is too focussed on the writhing boy on top of him to notice Calum’s right hand moving, settling on the curve of Michael’s arse cheek.

The redhead pushes back at the feeling, inadvertently sinking deeper on Ashton’s dick and both boys whimper into the kiss. Ashton bucks his hips up, shifting his angle until he feels Michael shudder on top of him.

“Found it.” He smirks against Michael’s neck, not giving the boy a second to respond before drilling into him, thighs taking both their weights as he bucks up off of the mattress.

Michael is making tiny little whines, barely getting each sound out of his mouth before he interrupts himself with another. Calum is literally in his element, can’t believe the sight he’s witnessing just inches from his face, from his hard dick.

Suddenly Ashton’s arms wrap around Michael tight and he flips them over, nearly putting Michael on top of Calum as he does. The redhead’s vibrant hair fans out on the pillow as Ashton lays him back down, somehow having kept his dick inside his boyfriend during the manoeuvre. Calum is impressed.

The new angle is somehow even better for everyone. Calum can admire the strong muscles in Ashton’s arse and back as he pushes deep into Michael, bottoming out and just resting there for a second.

“Mikey…” The eldest boy says and to Calum’s ears it sounds an awful lot like an admission of love.

“Can feel you so fucking deep, Ash.” Michael’s gravelly voice mumbles, legs shifting from around Ashton’s waist to against his own chest.

“Yeah?” Ashton smirks, hands finding their way to the back of Michael’s thighs, pushing forcefully so the redhead is nearly bent in half, Ashton’s dick hitting his prostate head on.

“Oh my fucking god. Right there, righ-” He cuts himself off with a moan as Ashton’s thrusts continue, increasing his pace as he feels the coil in his stomach tightening.

To Michael’s right, Calum’s becoming restless, head pillowed on Michael’s soft pale arm as he watches intently, dick smearing precome against Michael’s hip. Calum’s right hand strokes its way up Ashton’s hard stomach muscles, startling the boy and causing his stomach to twitch. The brown boy shifts onto his knees, leaning up to kiss Ashton as his left hand finds its way to Michael’s dick.

He starts wanking Michael’s dick, hard and fast, not stopping to learn the intricacies but desperate to see his best friend come. Both of them. The nails of his right hand scrape down Ashton’s abs as his tongue licks into Ashton’s mouth, Calum’s own dick bumping against the oldest boy’s stomach. Calum’s right hand moves down between the two boys, skipping over Michael’s dick to find the place where the two boys are joined.

“Do you think I can…”

His voice trails off as he traces the edge of Michael’s hole, stretched open to accommodate Ashton’s girth.

Michael whines high in the back of his throat. “Please.”

Ashton’s thrusts come to a halt, allowing Calum to gently push his finger around. The sound of Calum’s finger moving through the mixture of lube and precome is enough to have Ashton’s dick twitching. He’s probably going to come in the next three seconds and Calum’s finger hasn’t even joined him inside Michael yet.

As Calum slowly pushes into Michael, the brown boy watching the redhead’s face carefully for discomfort, Michael is so close to coming he feels like he’s not even in the room, can’t focus on anything but the tingling feeling creeping its way up from his toes all the way to his stomach.

Ashton isn’t fairing much better, the addition of Calum’s finger is constricting the already tight space within Michael even more. Ashton’s shifts forward, arm wrapping around Calum’s waist as the two lean towards Michael’s face. Ashton kisses the loud moans out of the redhead’s mouth as the boy beneath him comes, Calum licking and biting at his ear. Michael is a writhing mess but Ashton continues to move slightly within him, shifting Calum’s finger as he does and milking Michael’s orgasm for all it’s worth.

The tight clenching around him is what sets Ashton off, or maybe it’s the sound of Calum’s voice whispering sweet nothings into Michael’s ear, the feeling of Calum’s finger against his dick or maybe it’s the fact he’s just had sex with his two best friends and it was so much hotter than he could have ever imagined it. Whatever the reason, Ashton experiences his strongest orgasm ever, collapsing on top of his boyfriend just as Calum pulls his hand away.

“Ho-ly-fuck.” Ashton gets out between pants, hands settling in Michael’s hair. The redhead has his face buried in Ashton’s neck, hot breath tickling the sensitive skin. The older boy knows he needs to pull out, knows they’re both gonna be too sensitive in a moment but he adores these moments with Michael, when they’re still connected and it feels like they’re breathing the same breath.

“Fuck. Me.” Ashton laughs at Michael’s words, agreeing aggressively with the sentiment. The rumbling sound is like music to Michael’s ears. He smiles up at his boyfriend.

“That was the dankest orgasm I’ve ever had.”

Ashton pushes Michael away slightly so he can look him in the eye. “Did you just describe your orgasm as ‘dank’? Oh my god you need to spend less time on the internet.”

He rolls his eyes and pretends to be annoyed at the redhead but Michael can feel the fondness radiating out of Ashton’s face.

“At least I didn’t say ‘here comes dat boi’ right before I came. Get it? Like here _comes_ da-”

“Yes Michael, thanks, I got it. Jesus Christ you’re such an idiot, you’re lucky I love you.”

There’s a deafening silence and Ashton feels his entire face heat up. He looks away quickly, unable to deal with the intensity of Michael’s gaze.

“You…you love me?” The insecurity in Michael’s voice makes Ashton look at him immediately, all embarrassment gone when his boy could ever doubt his feelings for him.

“Yes!” He says sharply. “Yes, yes yes yes, yes.” He starts laughing, feeling silly with the feeling that his feelings are finally out of the bag. “God Michael, I love you. Pretty sure I’ve loved you since you were fifteen and wore those stupid galaxy leggings.” He giggles again, relieved as Michael begins to laugh too.

“This isn’t exactly how I wanted to tell you, post orgasm and calling you an idiot, but I really fucking love you.”

His boy positively beams beneath him, pulling Ashton’s broad shoulders down into a tight hug.

“We’ve never been very conventional. I really fucking love you too.”

They rest there for a moment, caught up in each other and the moment until a small voice shakes them out of their embrace.

“Uh guys…that’s so cute and I’m really happy for you two, really, I am. But like…can someone get me off now or…?”

Michael grins against Ashton’s shoulder as the older boy rolls off of him, reaching over to grab a towel to clean them both up.

“Come here, Cali.”

Calum preens at the pet name, Michael hasn’t called him that in a long time, it originated when they were kids, Michael wanting a different, _special_ name to call the brown boy that no-one else called him.

“It won’t take much, the last twenty minutes was so fucking hot I’m already really close.”

Ashton smiles at him in sympathy, he doesn’t need reminding how ridiculously hot it apparently is to watch your two best friends get off together.

“Actually, can you just like, talk?”

Michael smirks, pulling Ashton into him and wrapping his arms around him as he watches Calum’s hand sneak down his own chest, tweaking his nipples and stroking his abs before finally landing on his dick, teasing the slit with his thumb.

“Want us to talk about you like you’re not here? Like we were just using you to get ourselves off? Like you were our play thing?”

Calum whines, his hand beginning to grip his dick harder as his other hand reaches for his hole.

“Please.”

“Ash, I think he wants us to touch him. The needy little shit wants our attention, is begging for you to touch him but I don’t know if he deserves it, do you?”

Calum’s thighs are shaking with the feeling, breath coming out of his mouth in pants as he closes his eyes and lets the words wash over him, hips involuntarily bucking up into his hand.

“I don’t think he does. He’s doing such a good job himself, squeezing his cock so good. I bet it feels amazing when he puts pressure on the tip, when he can feel the precome dripping out of him. Fuck, Mikey, look at how wet he is.”

The brown boy’s hand speeds up, so wet with precome that it’s slipping over him so fast, the friction feeling in-fucking-credible. Nothing could feel as amazing as the attention from both boys, the two watching him intently, whispering fucking filthy things to each other about him.

He knows he’s supposed to hear, that they’re both playing a role to help him get off but they’re so good he can almost convince himself this is real. That they’re talking about him, not to him, that they really see him as a fuck toy. He’d always known he was into this type of thing but tonight has confirmed just how much he loves it, how much he thrives off of being talked about.

“I think he’s gonna come.” The redhead says, whispering against Ashton’s jaw. “Fuck he’s so hot I could almost get hard again watching. I’m surprised you’re keeping it under control, Ash, with how much you like watching.”

The older boy moans just as Calum does, the thought of Ashton enjoying watching as much as Calum enjoys him watching makes his toes curl.

“He’s gonna come just from us talking about him, watching him please himself in front of us like a good boy, fucking his fingers into himself as if they were my cock…”

That’s all it takes for Calum to come, back arching off the mattress as he spurts over his chest, legs shaking with the ferocity of it.

When he opens his eyes, Ashton and Michael are either side of him, kissing his skin softly and whispering how well he did.

“Shit, Cal.” Michael sits up smirking, admiring Calum’s streaked stomach. “You came so much?!”

Calum huffs out a laugh. “Guess you guys do that to me…”

Ashton giggles, pinching Calum’s hip slightly before rolling off the bed, grabbing a towel from the bathroom. He turns around on his short walk, laughing when he sees both boys admiring his bare arse.

“You guys are insatiable.”

“Nothing wrong with admiring the artwork.” Michael retorts, leaning down to kiss Calum.

Xx

Half an hour later, after showering and some gentle kisses, the three boys are curled up in bed together. Michael is in the middle, insisting on being both the little spoon and the big spoon, despite the heat.

Ashton is behind the redhead, arm stretched across the two boys to pull them tight against him, palm settled on Calum’s stomach protectively. He can’t get over how natural this feels, to be naked and cuddling his two best friends after mind blowing sex.

“We _are_ gonna do that again, right?”

Michael mumbles, ribs expanding against Ashton’s arm as he inhales deeply.

“Are you kidding me? That was one of the best orgasms of my life, we one hundred percent are.” Ashton huffs.

“Cal? Are you game?”

All Michael gets in response is a soft snore, indicating Calum is already dead to the world. But Ashton felt Calum’s stomach tense against his hand at Michael’s words, has a feeling the brown boy is only faking sleep.

Michael laughs. “Did you see how hard he came? Twice? I’d say he’s definitely game.”

Ashton laughs lightly, stroking Calum’s stomach is comfort.

“We’ll see, Mikey. We can talk about it in the morning.”

The redhead shifts, turning his neck to kiss Ashton on the lips softly.

“Love you, Ash.”

The older boy smiles into the kiss, so happy those are words he’s allowed to say now.

“Love you too, Mikey. So much.”

As they both settle down to sleep, their breathing evening out, Calum can’t help the burning pit of jealousy in his stomach. The two boys are in love, happily, and he’s just the addition, the extra body to spice up their sex life, to give them great orgasms.

He tries to push the thought away, happy that for now they’re letting him share this with them, cuddling him as if he’s more than a fuck buddy. He falls asleep and dreams of the sea, dark and foreboding.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH oooooookay wow that was a JOURNEY that i hope u enjoyed. i'll see u all in hell (a wise woman once told me that the gay fanfiction library in hell must be amazing, so there's a perk)
> 
> i'm sorry it ended angsty but this is a series im planning so i prom there will be more and it will be happy eventually
> 
> thank u for reading, feedback and general friendship is always welcome on my tumblr [cashtontrash](http://cashtontrash.tumblr.com) and also u can reblog this post [here](http://cashtontrash.tumblr.com/post/146900547637/we-tumble-through-the-night-pairing-michael) if you'd like
> 
> lots of love,  
> D xxx


End file.
